


Cosas que no cambian

by delirante (Dunloth)



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Angel/Willow if you squint harder, Epic Battles, F/M, Post-Episode: s05e22 Not Fade Away, Spangel if you squint, how I think it could end
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 03:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18791923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunloth/pseuds/delirante
Summary: —No voy a esperar a que nos rematen o lo que sea que estén preparando. ¿Nos hacemos los héroes una última vez? —dice Spike, como si estuviera proponiendo ir a la barra a por otra cerveza.—Me parece bien. Vamos a terminar a lo grande.Se preparan para la última carga, hacen acopio de las fuerzas que les quedan, se sacuden la lluvia y la sangre, aprietan los dientes, y se lanzan rugiendo hacia los demonios más cercanos.





	Cosas que no cambian

**Author's Note:**

> Justo después del final de la serie de Angel, episodio _Not fade away_.

Spike no ha notado cuándo ha dejado de llover, concentrado como está en la refriega, en desgarrar cuellos, romper huesos, y aplastar caras monstruosas. El cielo de la noche resplandece con la luz de la ciudad atrapada en las nubes bajas. Ya no puede faltar mucho para el amanecer, o quizá es que esta noche va a ser eterna de verdad.

De todas formas da lo mismo cuánto quede para que salga el sol, piensa Spike. Tal como van las cosas ni Angel ni él van a llegar a verlo. Están magullados y cubiertos de heridas, apenas se tienen ya en pie, pero siguen peleando con todo lo que les queda.

Con Illyria Spike no lo tiene tan claro. Aunque está bañada en sangre y líquidos repugnantes no parece que esté herida, ni siquiera cansada. Spike se ríe para sus adentros, ahí van a tener un serio problema sus enemigos. No sabe cómo va a acabar la cosa pero apuesta por el antiguo dios.

Justo entonces ve en el sitio que ocupa Illyria un destello de luz cegadora que dura unos segundos. Después la luz se apaga dejando unas marcas carbonizadas con la forma de una burbuja del tamaño de una persona, y ni rastro de Illyria.

La sonrisa se borra de la cara de Spike. “Allá van nuestras esperanzas”, piensa. Y entonces suelta un aullido de rabia, que a medio camino se convierte en una carcajada salvaje, y sigue luchando con las fuerzas que le quedan.

 

***

 

A pesar de todos los engendros que han matado no parece que haya menos enemigos, o al menos la lucha no se ha hecho más fácil, más bien al revés. Pero al cabo de un rato, no sabrían decir cuánto tiempo ha pasado, la intensidad de la lucha baja poco a poco.

Angel y Spike se acercan a la pared menos iluminada del callejón, sin dejar de observar a los enemigos. Las hordas de demonios de todas clases se reagrupan también, la masa amenazadora forma un semicírculo que los rodea. Se mantienen a una distancia de varios metros, mirándoles con odio. Algo les retiene.

—¿Por qué han dejado de atacarnos? Es como si estuvieran esperando algo —dice Spike, jadeando.

—No lo sé, pero no creo que sea nada bueno para nosotros —responde Angel, intentando limpiarse la sangre y la porquería que se le mete en los ojos.

Los dos se apoyan en la pared, muy cerca del límite de sus fuerzas, intentando recuperar fuerzas y reponerse un poco.

—No tendrás algún amuleto guardado esta vez, ¿verdad?

Spike se ríe a pesar de la situación.

—Lo siento, me lo he dejado en el pantalón de los domingos.

Angel cambia su tono a uno más sombrío.

—Tendríamos que haber traído armas, o preparar trampas, o un plan mejor. Me ha fallado esta parte. Mierda, nos hemos metido aquí como idiotas.

—No te flageles, Angel. Illyria era mejor que cualquier arma. Si no se la hubieran llevado a quién sabe qué plano perdido…

—Pero se la han llevado. Y no veo qué podemos hacer para pasar de aquí.

Spike lo mira, serio. Las cosas están mal, pero no debería ser una sorpresa para Angel.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Es que pensabas que íbamos a salir de ésta? Yo lo veo cristalino: nos hemos cargado a W&H, y nos hemos llevado por delante a un dragón y cientos de demonios antes de caer. Ha sido una jodida hazaña. No esperaba mucho más de esta noche, la verdad. ¿Tú sí?

—En el fondo pensaba que de alguna manera conseguiríamos sobrevivir. Que podría salvar al menos a alguien.

Angel apoya las manos en las rodillas, y baja la cabeza abatido.

Spike no está de humor para consolar a Angel. Maldito _Sire_ , siempre pensando que todo giraba alrededor de él, que todo era su culpa o su mérito. Siempre pensando en ayudar a los desamparados, con su jodido complejo de Batman. Como si Spike necesitara que lo salvara a estas alturas. Spike aprieta la mandíbula.

—Escucha, esto tenía que hacerse. No es culpa tuya. Hemos hecho nuestra elección, hemos elegido seguirte, y ha merecido la pena. Ahora vamos a no cagarla justo al final, ¿vale?

—Hombre, Spike, gracias por tu delicadeza. Es bueno ver que hay cosas que nunca cambian.

Y para sorpresa de Spike, en vez del gesto irritado con que Angel suele responder a sus puyas, cuando levanta la cara para responderle está sonriéndole. Con una sonrisa sincera.

Después le pone una mano en el cuello, como si fuera lo más normal. Spike se queda de piedra.

—Ahora sí que me estás preocupando de verdad. Te han dado en la cabeza, o te han poseído. ¿Estás bien?

En realidad a Angel ya le da lo mismo todo. Ya no tiene fuerzas para discutir con Spike, ni quiere que eso sea lo último que hagan antes del final. Le atrae hacia sí y le abraza con ganas, a pesar de la resistencia de Spike, que se ha quedado rígido.

—Hemos pasado por unas cuantas cosas, tú y yo, ¿eh, William? Me alegro de que estés aquí, al final de todo.

Spike se relaja y le deja hacer, incluso medio le devuelve el abrazo. Por una vez no sabe qué decir, y eso es mucho tratándose de Spike. No le viene a la lengua ninguna respuesta ácida ni ninguna burla. No siente la necesidad de sacar a Angel de sus casillas ni de llamar su atención. Seguramente es por el agotamiento, se dice, y no tiene nada que ver con que Angel le esté mostrando afecto por primera vez desde… ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo había hecho algo así?

No, realmente no recuerda ninguna otra vez.

Spike encuentra algunas palabras, aunque le suenan raras.

—Has tardado más de un siglo en decirme algo agradable. No me parece bien.

—Ya iba siendo hora. Tampoco me lo has puesto fácil.

Se miran sonriendo, todavía agotados, tambaleándose un poco, en esta extraña tranquilidad de la tregua que les están concediendo sus enemigos quién sabe por qué.

Empieza a llover otra vez, con fuerza.

—No voy a esperar a que nos rematen o lo que sea que estén preparando. ¿Nos hacemos los héroes una última vez? —dice Spike, como si estuviera proponiendo ir a la barra a por otra cerveza.

—Me parece bien. Vamos a terminar a lo grande.

Se preparan para la última carga, hacen acopio de las fuerzas que les quedan, se sacuden la lluvia y la sangre, aprietan los dientes, y se lanzan rugiendo hacia los demonios más cercanos, que les esperan con gritos y muestras de hostilidad creciente, agitando sus armas, sus garras y cuernos, visiblemente encantados de que se reanude la lucha.

 

***

 

Cuando están a unos pocos metros de la turba de enemigos una luz intensa aparece como una pared delante de ellos y les hace frenar en seco. Una ventolera repentina sacude el callejón, levantando bolsas, basura y hojas húmedas del suelo.

La luz se va concentrando en un óvalo, un portal. Magia, tanta que el aire chisporrotea alrededor y todos los pelos del cuerpo de los vampiros se crispan por unos momentos.

Una figura menuda sale del portal, de momento sólo una sombra a contraluz, imposible de identificar para sus ojos deslumbrados. Habla con una voz familiar mientras avanza hacia ellos.

—Justo a tiempo, espero.

Los dos se quedan estupefactos. A Spike le fallan las piernas y cae de rodillas.

Buffy.

Detrás de ella salen del portal más figuras, unas veinte. Se reparten por el perímetro de la horda de demonios y sin más ceremonias les atacan y empiezan a hacerles retroceder, haciendo que crezcan las pilas de cadáveres que ya hay en el callejón.

Pero Angel y Spike no ven a las flamantes Cazadoras repartiendo muerte entre la masa de enemigos. Están totalmente absorbidos por la presencia de Buffy caminando hacia ellos con una sonrisa emocionada y los ojos brillantes.

Se detiene delante de Spike, que sigue arrodillado con la boca abierta. Despacio, le pasa una mano por el pelo, recolocándole los mechones empapados de mugre de demonio.

—Aun no puedo creer que sea verdad —dice, con la voz temblorosa, y le toca la cara, como aquella vez hace una eternidad, en el sótano de su casa la noche antes de verle morir.

Spike tampoco puede creer lo que ve. Debe de ser un truco de su mente, alguna trampa del cerebro para hacer más llevadera la muerte inminente. Algún demonio que le ha inyectado veneno psicotrópico. Lo que sea. Se resiste a permitirse el lujo de creer que su Cazadora está realmente ahí delante de él mirándole con lágrimas en los ojos, con la misma expresión con que la vio por última vez.

Buffy, que no ha dado señales de vida en todo el tiempo desde que él volvió.

Buffy, que no ha querido saber nada de él después de decirle que le quería para suavizarle la muerte en la Hellmouth.

Buffy, que no le quiere ni nunca le ha querido...

Ella se inclina, le coge la cara con las dos manos y le besa como si no hubiera nada más alrededor, y le invade con su calor y su sabor, que le golpean con toda la fuerza que recordaba.

Spike la abraza, se agarra a ella con fuerza, se pierde en ese beso, y el mundo exterior desaparece del todo también para él.

Angel aparta la vista, molesto. “¿Y para mí no hay beso?”, piensa, medio en broma, medio no. La alegría de ver a Buffy y el alivio de saber que no van a morir esa noche se le vuelven agridulces sin querer, y se siente más solo y viejo que nunca.

Una última figura sale del portal, con la luz mágica envolviéndola un rato más que a los demás, como si emanara de ella y no de la puerta. Se vuelve, hace un gesto con la mano, dice unas palabras extrañas y el portal se reduce a un óvalo diminuto y desaparece con un siseo. Los pensamientos de Angel se interrumpen al oír su voz tensa.

—Llegamos demasiado tarde, ¿dónde están los demás?

Angel no responde, sólo niega en silencio con la cabeza. Mira a Willow, a sus ojos verdes que se llenan de lágrimas, y aparta la vista para no volver a contagiarse de ese dolor que lleva toda la noche intentando dejar a un lado.

—¿Ni siquiera Illyria?

—Teletransportada, nada más. Estará bien donde quiera que esté. Mejor que aquí, seguro.

Los dos vuelven la vista hacia Spike y Buffy, que siguen fundidos, embelesados y ajenos a todo lo demás.

—Supongo que esto no es exactamente un final feliz para ti, ¿no? —dice Willow.

Angel mira a Willow, pensativo, y luego otra vez a la pareja.

—Maldito Spike. Tenía que ser él.

A su alrededor el grupo de Cazadoras está terminando con los últimos demonios. No quedaban tantos, después de todo. Suficientes para acabar con dos vampiros exhaustos pero demasiados pocos para esta clase de refuerzos. El mundo se tendrá que acabar otro día.

—Déjame que te ayude con las heridas.

Willow murmura un hechizo de curación y sus manos empiezan a brillar con un tenue color verde azulado. Pone una de ellas sobre la frente de Angel, la otra sobre su pecho. Angel siente una increíble sensación refrescante que se extiende por todo su cuerpo, los distintos dolores y el cansancio se suavizan, y deja escapar un profundo suspiro de alivio con los ojos entrecerrados.

Buffy y Spike parece que han vuelto a la realidad y están ahora junto a ellos. Willow se acerca a Spike y, después de conseguir con cierta dificultad que Buffy le suelte un momento, le cura de la misma manera que a Angel, tocándole la frente y el pecho, mientras le mira con preocupación.

—Casi no lo contáis. Parece que os hayan masticado y os hayan escupido.

—A mí se me habrían comido, pero supongo que con Angel se han atragantado. Típico.

Spike está un poco en shock, Willow supone que es a partes iguales por el cansancio y por la aparición de Buffy, pero se las apaña para contestar con una sonrisa descarada de las suyas.

Angel va a replicarle pero se le pierde la respuesta cuando Buffy se acerca a él y le abraza sin más, sin decir nada.

Angel se da cuenta de que no necesita que le diga nada. Nada de lo que ella le diga le puede hacer sentir mejor, porque hay cosas que es mejor que no cambien.

Es curioso, piensa, es la segunda vez esta noche que me tropiezo con esta frase. Primero en broma, y ahora en serio. Y las dos veces ha sido verdad, de distinta manera.

—Gracias —dice Buffy sin soltarle, para sorpresa de Angel.

—¿Gracias? ¿Por qué? Debería dártelas yo. Nos habéis salvado.

—Por aguantar. Por no morirte. Por no dejarle morir.

Buffy le mira con afecto, y Angel siente una calidez en su maltrecho interior que ya casi no recordaba. Por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo siente que a lo mejor esa soledad suya que cultiva con tanto cuidado es un error.

Esta noche algo se ha roto dentro de él. Ha hecho falta una amenaza más de apocalipsis, y ver a Buffy y Spike reencontrarse más allá del final de todas las cosas, para que por fin la humanidad de Angel se haya impuesto sobre su condición de alma en pena.

Después de esta noche Angel se siente ligero, hueco, vacío, hambriento de calor humano. Siente que ya está bien de expiación.

Mientras se alejan todos juntos hacia lo que queda del Hyperion, Buffy y Spike sin poder quitarse las manos de encima, Angel decide que a lo mejor ya es hora de que intente cambiar algunas cosas.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito en mayo de 2014.


End file.
